


Ненависть Шарпа

by ilera



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, F/M, Movie: Sharpe's Waterloo, Россендейл уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Перед смертью Россендейл думает о Джейн.
Relationships: Jane Gibbons/John Rossendale





	Ненависть Шарпа

Поле затянуло дымом, и Россендейл уже не видел, куда бьет. Но это не имело значения. Впервые в жизни он дрался как герой, и ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть. Видел бы его сейчас Шарп... Шарп, однако, скорее всего лично заколол бы его шпагой, а когда узнает, что вексель недействителен... Россендейл с боевым криком закружил на месте, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь. Солдаты в когда-то бело-голубых, а сейчас почти серых от пыли мундирах падали под его клинком, словно новобранцы. Впрочем, кто их знает, в этой битве встретились армии всех народов и возрастов. Джейн бы оценила его мужество. Она бы забыла о мести Шарпу, о своем плане убийства — как такое вообще могло прийти в голову хорошенькой женщине? — она бы призвала его назад, и они бы любили друг друга, как прежде. Россендейл зарубил попавшегося под руку солдата, совершенно случайно заметив голубой рукав сбоку от себя. А если он здесь умрет? Нет, он должен вернуться к Джейн, пусть она даже разозлится, что Шарп жив. Он не смог выстрелить, когда предоставилась возможность. Рука так дрожала, что палец не мог попасть в отверстие с курком, а Шарп смотрел на него, словно... словно знал, что Россендейл не выстрелит. Под ненавидящим взором Шарпа он терялся больше обычного и вел себя как последний трус. Если бы Шарп видел его сейчас...

В последний раз он занимался с Джейн любовью в ночь перед отъездом на фронт. Она была особенно нежна, будто знала, что это их последний раз. Могла ли она предвидеть, чем все для него закончится? Нет, она бы не послала его на верную смерть, она просто сильно желала смерти Шарпу. А Россендейл... он был послушным любовником в умелых руках. Даже сейчас он не смог бы ей ни в чем отказать. Когда он целовал ее красные губы, ласкал округлую полную грудь, покусывал набухшие соски, гладил рукой влажное лоно, вызывая вздохи удовольствия, то хотел только одного — чтобы их соитие длилось вечно. Чтобы Джейн выгибалась навстречу его толчкам, выкрикивала его имя на пике наслаждения и гладила опадающий член после того, как любовный пыл угас.

Погруженный в воспоминания, Россендейл не заметил, как из-за деревьев появилась кавалерия противника и приблизилась на расстояние удара шпагой. Только когда грудь пронзила острая боль, он понял, что для него все закончилось. Перед глазами встало такое любимое лицо Джейн. Будет ли она его оплакивать? Вспомнит ли их последнюю ночь? Он тогда пообещал, что женится на ней несмотря на правила приличия и волю тетушки. Единственный раз он не сможет исполнить обещание, данное Джейн. Джейн. Джейн...

***

— Не тряси так кибитку, олух... Да знаю я, что он сволочь распоследняя, вон даже не помер... Зато никуда от меня не денется и выплатит все причитающееся... Да куда он сбежит с такой дырой в груди?..

— Говорят, он умер, как герой.  
— Не умер еще.  
— С такой-то раной все равно что...

— Лорд Аксбридж осведомляется о здоровье лорда Россендейла. Есть ли надежда?  
— Все в руках Господа, капитан.

В сознание врывались обрывки разговоров, и Россендейл все пытался понять, почему слышит свое имя. Грудь болела, словно он жарился на сковороде в аду, а остальные части тела его не слушались. Он хотел коснуться груди, но не смог пошевелить и пальцем, хотел что-то сказать, но не смог разлепить пересохшие губы, хотел посмотреть, где находится, но не смог открыть глаза. Однако не успел он в полной мере ощутить панику, как совсем рядом, прямо над головой, раздался возглас:  
— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, сэр. Вы еще слишком слабы, чтобы двигаться, но от меня не ускользнуло изменение в вашем дыхании. Я военный фельдшер, сэр, и благодаря мне вы живы.  
Россендейл сразу возненавидел жизнерадостный громкий голос, и плевать, что его владелец спас его от гибели.  
— Хотя мне и помог какой-то офицер, — продолжал заливаться врач, — его, кажется, зовут Шарп. Вытащил вас с поля боя, полумертвого от потери крови. Не понимаю, как вы выжили с такой раной? Разве что клинок не задел важных органов.  
"Вы же врач — это я должен у вас спросить, почему не умер", — хотел ответить Россендейл, но смог только промычать нечто невразумительное.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, сэр.

Когда Россендейл вновь пришел в себя, то услышал голос, от которого его бросало в ужас. Он напрягся и попытался закрыть лицо руками, но руки, поднявшись на несколько сантиметров, бессильно упали на одеяло.  
— Кажется, наш герой пришел в себя, — раздался второй, смутно знакомый, голос.  
— Куда денется? — ответил Шарп. — С него как с гуся вода.  
— Вы несправедливы к нему, Шарп. Разве он не проявил себя на поле боя?  
— Вот бы и помер героической смертью.  
— Это ведь вы вытащили его, не так ли?  
— Извините, сэр, больше не повторится.  
Поняв, что прямо сейчас Шарп его не убьет, Россендейл расслабил мышцы. От столь малого напряжения ему даже сделалось дурно.  
— Воды, — просипел он.  
В губы ткнулся глиняный стакан, и Россендейл с жадностью его опустошил, не пролив ни капли.  
— Оставьте нас, — попросил Шарп у невидимого собеседника.  
— Надеюсь, вы его не убьете, — полушутливо ответил тот. — Это было бы нерационально после того, как вы его спасли.  
— Я не убиваю полуживых противников.  
— Тогда я вас оставляю. Удачи вам, лорд Россендейл, я вас еще навещу.  
Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов, и Россендейл вновь напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать от Шарпа. Временная немощь ужасно его раздражала, он не только не мог защититься, но даже не видел, что происходит вокруг.  
— Вот мы и одни, — знакомая ненависть в голосе Шарпа. — Боишься, трус? Молчишь? Вот и молчи.  
— Я достану деньги, обещаю, — выдавил Россендейл.  
— Твои бумажки ничего не стоят, — отрезал Шарп.  
— Если вы об этом знали, то почему отпустили меня тогда?  
— Что с тебя, подкаблучника, возьмешь? Ведь деньгами тебя ссужает моя дорогая женушка?  
— Они принадлежат Джейн.  
— Они принадлежат мне!  
Россендейл испуганно дернулся, но удара не последовало. Через какое-то время Шарп продолжил, уже спокойнее:  
— Нет смысла выбивать из тебя расписки, они все равно ничего не стоят. Лучше отдам тебя ей в обмен на оставшиеся деньги. Если она откажется платить, то больше не увидит своего любовничка.  
— Вы не сможете меня похитить.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим. Она должна вернуть мои деньги и она это сделает. Если для этого придется отрезать тебе ухо...  
— Нет, прошу вас...  
— Эти штабные, восхищающиеся тобой, не смогут мне помешать. Герой, как же! И не зазнавайся особо: я вытащил тебя только для того, чтобы вернуть свои деньги.  
— Можно мне еще воды? — жалобно попросил Россендейл, потеряв всякую надежду избавиться от Шарпа.  
— Как пожелает ваше лордство, — с издевкой ответил тот, но, пока Россендейл пил, держал стакан аккуратно. — Мне пора идти, а ты выздоравливай быстрее — пока моя женушка не потратила все деньги.  
Попрощавшись таким образом, Шарп вышел, а Россендейл остался гадать, послышалось ли ему, или ненависти в голосе Шарпа поубавилось?


End file.
